


threatened

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/M, Post Skam France Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: mason's old school mates show up a her new one for an exchange programme, and a particular boy made it clear to charles that he wants her. but charles makes his relationship with her a lot more clearer to him.





	threatened

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: Marles fic: Charles finds out he's not the only one who is interested (feelings for) in Manon…
> 
> this is sorta like an au-ish? the time frame’s a lot more off. charles is done with school, but in this fic, he isn't. i apologise lmao

charles wasn’t one to be jealous. as arrogant as it seemed, he couldn’t really see and feel the reason to be, especially since all the other boys had never challenged him or made him question his own masculinity. they never needed to anyway, since charles was always friendly. they never viewed him as competition, and definitely vice-versa. plus, the boys at school saw manon as a family-figure. they’d never try to make a move on her.

so when a school from Madrid shows up at theirs as an exchange programme, and a particular boy seemed to be interested in his girlfriend, it was safe to say that charles felt a little… _threatened_.

 

the duo entered school together per usual, hand in hand. the only weird thing was that the hallway seemed a lot more lively than usual. and the buzz between manon’s friends, as they waited for her at her locker, as usual. charles’ own best friend alexandre was there as well. he started showing up at manon’s locker when he and emma started dating, which led him to meet with charles there too.

“hey guys.” manon cut in the chatter, “what’s up?”

alexia’s neck almost suffered from a whiplash from the way she turned so hard to look at manon. her eyes widened by a fraction as well. “you mean, you haven’t heard yet?” she asked, incredulous.

when manon shook her head no, the shorter girl looked at charles, hoping to see some kind of recognition. charles shook his head as well. “nope, no idea. what is it?” he asked.

before alexia could answer, daphné bursted, unable to keep it bottled anymore. “10 exchange students are coming here!” she exclaimed, “from Madrid!” her eyes sparkled. “okay, i admit, i completely couldn’t control myself and i looked through mr lewis’ records since he’s holding the exchange, and oh my Lord.” she fanned her face dramatically. “5 of them are gorgeous men.”

imane rolled her eyes. “it’s not that big of a deal.” she assured the both of them. alexia scoffed. “are you kidding me? it’s about damn time we get some eye candy around here, even it’s for a short period of time!” she exclaimed. “the only two guys that were moderately nice to look at are already taken.” she waved her hand around charles and alex. charles grinned.

emma sighed. “can you believe that she won’t let us see the damn pictures?” she asked, disappointment laced to her tone. but when alex scoffed, her posture straightened. “not that i, like _care_ , or anything.” she quickly added, throwing an arm around her unamused boyfriend’s neck.

manon laughed. “what school are they from?” she asked. daphné hummed as she thought, before answering her question. “this private school called wellington?” she phrased it in a questioning manner, as if she wasn’t too sure.  
manon blinked back in surprise. “woah. that was my school before i got here.” she said, and before she could’ve said anything else, the school doors opened again, and mr lewis entered, along with 10 other unfamiliar students.

the girls, with the exception of manon, seemed a lot more attentive than they were. in fact, all the girls seemed to have been checking on their hair and touching up on their makeup.

even charles’ head had to turn. admittedly, those guys were a lot more… _decent-looking_ than he had expected.

and the middle man was the most attractive one. his hair was spiked up in that weird slope-like angle the girls couldn’t seem to get enough of, and he had ear piercings. he definitely had the go-to look everyone seemed to appreciate. but charles didn’t seem bothered by him. not at all, because he knew manon would never leave him, especially not with a guy like that. the 5 boys all looked like troublemakers; as if they were up to no good at all times.

so, he may or may not have had suffered a tiny heart attack when she called out a name, which grabbed the other boy’s attention. “alejandro rodríguez!” she exclaimed. the boy’s eyes widened, as did the other guys’, and they made their way towards manon.

“manon demissy!” the boy, alejandro, greeted right back. “what a surprise! we only thought it could only be a coincidence if we met in France.” he gestured back to his friends, who were waving, and greeting the other girls, who were all star-struck by their good looks, and accents.

manon grinned. “well, not so much of a coincidence anymore.” she said, and alejandro smiled. “obviously. but look at you!” he waved his hand around manon. “still as beautiful as ever!" he was looking at manon in a very specific, non-friendly way. manon laughed and thanked him, while charles narrowed his eyes.

“oh! and let me introduce you to my friends.” manon started, “this is alexandre, emma, alexia, daphné, and imane.” she pointed at everyone as she went. but her hand wrapped around charles’ arm when it came to him. “and this is my boyfriend, charles!” she exclaimed happily.

but alejandro didn’t seem as ecstatic as she was. in fact, his mood seemed to have dropped by a whole lot. charles held his head high, and even had the audacity to extend his hand, with a daring smirk. “ _hola_ , pleased to meet you.” he said in a charming manner.

the girls suddenly looked at him, and fawned a little over how hot their friend’s boyfriend sounded. they forgot how charming charles could be, since they were all friends now.

alejandro had a snarky smile on his face, and held the same emotion in his eyes as he shook charles’ hand. “very pleased as well.” his tone said otherwise. “how long have you guys been together?”

he was asking manon, but charles answered anyway. “13 months, 29 days.” he paused, before continuing. “so basically, 14 months.” he proudly stated. he felt a lot more at ease when manon wrapped her arm around his waist, clearly unaware of what was really happening. “he’s the best, you’re gonna love him, ale.” she said. charles’ eyes flickered for a moment over to alejandro’s friends, and judging from their reactions, mason’s words were definitely a low blow on there friend’s ego.

alejandro smiled, nonetheless. “i’m sure i will!” he clapped his hands. “now, could you lovely ladies help us find our way to our classes?” he asked sweetly. daphné was obviously the first to agree, and she sped-walked away with his friends, along with alexia and a reluctant imane. emma took off with this one guy, but with alex latched onto her. not that she had any intentions, but the guy did, which was why alex had gotten a lot more wary.

manon tugged onto charles’ hand, when he hadn’t moved. neither did alejandro. it was as if they were having a mini staring contest. “hey,” she said, “ready to go?”

“how about you go first, babe?” he asked, “i have some work at the admin office i gotta do, but i’ll be quick enough to drop your friend off at class too.” he added. alejandro’s eyebrow raised, but he played along. “yeah. i’ll see y’all later, demi.” he said.

manon’s eyebrows furrowed, but she decided against questioning it. “okay then.” she got on her tippy toes to kiss charles’ cheek, but the boy moved his head, and almost started a make-out session right there and then. she had to break it off, before it escalated. her cheeks held a blush. “er, yeah. i’ll see you both later.” she muttered, before taking off.

it was just the two boys now.

alejandro took a step forward. “listen here.” he growled, “i’ve known manon for a hella long time, since she moved to Madrid. we’ve been friends for a long time, and-“

“and you think that just because of that, you have a better chance at having her than i do.” charles finished off, with an amused smile. alejandro didn’t bother to have the same fake smile he had on minutes ago. his true colours were showing.

“okay. now listen to _me_.” charles said, with a far more dominant tone. that shook alejandro a bit. “i don’t care about how long you’ve known her. you clearly don’t have any other connection but a friendly one with her. i mean, if you truly think you have the upper hand, why haven’t you gotten with her in all those years?” he asked smartly, making alejandro stutter a bit, as he tried to come up with a comeback.

he didn’t have enough time to either, because charles continued to talk. “manon and i aren’t just some other couple. we’ve been through hell and back, and some kid from her past isn’t even the slightest bit enough to break us.” he stated firmly. “but, i suggest you keep a friendly distance from her, if you’d like to keep your cute face.” he suggested with a smirk. he didn’t realise how fun it was to threaten guys who think they were inferior, and that they could get close to manon in the wrong way.

alejandro definitely wasn’t as charming or cocky as he was moments ago. “w-whatever.” he muttered, his ego clearly deflated. he started walking away from him, until charles called out for him again.

“i also suggest you warn your friend who couldn’t seem to get his eyes and hands off emma. trust me,” he chuckled, “alex is not a guy you’d want to mess with.”

and that was all that took for alejandro to take off with a lot more speed.

charles did have to go to the office. but as he did so, he hadn’t realised that manon was there all along, eavesdropping on their conversation from behind a pillar, and she was very amused.

 _hm,_ she thought with a smirk, _charles jealous is definitely a sight i’d like to see again._


End file.
